Irene
by Megan11209
Summary: This is a collection of drabbles concerning the many characters of PJO celebrating various holidays. Major fluff, but there could be some angst, depending on the character. Read on!


_Hey, Guys!_

_New Story Time! I've been thinking and talking about this for a while, so here is the first addition! Enjoy. P.S. I named the story "Irene" because, in Greek Mythology, Irene was the Greek goddess of peace. She was sometimes regarded as one of the Horae, who presided over the seasons and the order of nature, and were the daughters of Zeus and Themis. During holidays, you should feel at piece, I encourage this! Plus, she's a daughter of Themis, I love the titan, Themis! _

_So, Happy Thanksgiving, you Amazing Readers._

_Love,_

_Meg!_

* * *

"I swear to the gods, Percy Jackson, that if you do not take you hand out of _my_ mash potatoes, I will mash _you_!"

Annabeth could only sigh as she heard Piper McLean's fiery scream through the Argo II. Some part of her was insanely curious as to what happened, but she could probably assume what was happening. Either way, she knew somehow that she would _regret_ even wondering. Somebody else's voice rang through the air, making her roll her eyes.

"I would _prefer_ to be _roasted_ or _fried, _for you information. Besides, should I be worried? You can't even really coo-" Percy never got to finish his own sentence, a loud, slapping noise filled the air, which meshed with the sound of hitting flesh. _Percy's_ to be exact.

"Hey!" His indignant cry was lost in the sound of Leo and Jason arguing, but with a little _you're-my-best-bud-bro-but-if-you-talk-anymore-about-anything-and-everything-I-will-kill-you-painfully_ attitude.

"Sparky, all I am thankful this year is for you incredibly glorious, _mighty fine_ girlfriend, though…" Leo never finished his thought, most likely from the _look_ Jason would be giving him at the moment. He was only momentarily stopped, continuing with a completely different thought two seconds later.

"Pipes can't really _cook_, domesticity isn't really her thing, if that's even what you'd call it. Whereas, _you can, _could I possibly talk you into _electrocuting_ the food into _perfection_?Let's walk and talk, shall we?" Annabeth didn't even want to know where the Little Elf was taking Sparky. But, of course, she heard yet _another_ conversation going on. It was Coach Hedge and Frank.

"Listen, Zhang, I'm only asking for a small _price_, nothing too big, no need to ne hasty, am I right?" Hedge sounded just like Leo did, as if he were arranging a _business deal._ Hades, he probably was.

"No, are not right! I won't do it, don't even think about it, I do have some dignity!"

"_Do you?_" Hedge asked, using the same tone villain's use during movies, the one they use to lure you to the _dark side_. Which was what Hedge was probably trying to do, judging by all the amounts of documentaries he watches at night about how to _kill_ and _maim _properly.

_If he wants to maim properly, he should just have Dobby as his mentor, _Annabeth thought, grinning at her own mention of Harry Potter. She _absolutely_ _loves_ that series.

"Yes! This _"idea" _or yours will get me killed!" This brought her back into reality, now really curious as to what they were talking about. What could he possibly want that would kill Frank? Well, this was _Hedge_, all his ideas involved an ounce of violence. He was the satyr who was the biggest _demigod-wannabe ever._ If her only he knew how hard it was, he wouldn't be thinking that anymore.

"Sometimes you got to take one for the team, be a _man_, Zhang!"

"You're a _freaking goat slash barely human_, what do you mean 'be a man'?" Frank's indignant tone changed to exasperated, as if he couldn't believe why they were having this conversation.

"All have you know-"Hedge couldn't finish, Annabeth had decided this was a good moment to interrupt.

"Everything alright, boys?"

"No." This is probably the only thing that Frank and Hedge had agreed on for the whole day. That made Annabeth smile. Despite all of the _crazy_ on the Argo II, it had this comforting air of mischief, yet full of warmth.

"Really?" She was answered with a glare filled 'no' from Hedge and a meek 'yes' from Frank. The boy could never fully lie in front of Annabeth, her glare could make anybody run, especially the fiery, grey eyes. Especially Frank, he would never lie to her, which it turn just made her think that he was even sweeter. The truth just rushed out from him, making her smirk.

"Hedge made a _horrible_ suggestion earlier," He paused, glaring at Hedge, who had just smiled innocently, "he suggested that I could use some recent acquired _skills _for Thanksgiving." She had a pretty good hunch as to what Hedge had said, but she wanted to hear from them to be sure. Frank continued.

"He _suggested_ that I turn myself into a turkey and he could borrow Riptide and slay me and ask Piper to _cook me _to _perfection_!"

"Admit it, Zhang, it's not exactly a _bad _plan!" Hedge says this, as if it will make Frank agree.

"For the love of Mars, it's a _bad_ plan!" Frank was just plain outraged by now, Annabeth hid a smile. _I should probably cut in now. Any moment would be good …_

"Hedge, why don't you _help_ Piper and Percy, they seemed like they were at a _disagreement _earlier, hmm? I'll see if I can convince Zhang over here, okay?" While Hedge just nodded, Frank gave her a significant look, thankful to get the satyr away.

"Run while you can, okay? I _don't_ want to hear all Thanksgiving Day about everybody's problems, I want to hear _happy stuff_ today." Again, he just nodded.

It was true, today was Thanksgiving, and this would be the first Thanksgiving she would be spending with The Seven. Well, except Percy, she had spent _many_ holidays with him. Sometimes, it would be at camp with the rest of their friends, or it would be Sally, Percy and her. Even a couple times, it was Sally, Paul, Percy and her. Sometimes, it would be holiday together as _friends_ or as last year, it would be a holiday as _boyfriend and girlfriend. _

The holidays that were spent as a couple were the best. Last year's Thanksgiving had happened quite _specially. _By the end of the night, she had ended up with turkey stuffing in her bra, Percy's hand shoved up a certain spot of the turkey, and water that had drenched the entire floor. She was fond of those holiday memories.

Of course, there had been some holidays that weren't exactly the epitome of _good_. She wasn't exactly _thankful_ for those. They were the ones that she shared with her dad or the years she spent with her dad, stepmom, and The Twins. Before the _special addition_ of her stepmom to the family, she wouldn't even celebrate Thanksgiving. Her dad would always be too busy and forget to get something important (_the freaking turkey_), or just wouldn't show. She'd end up eating _mac n cheese_ and reading her favorite, worn out copy of _To Kill a Mockingbird._

This year she was _Thankful_ for many things.

Annabeth had just walked into the Mess Hall of the Argo II, where everybody was entertained in a flurry of activity. Percy had given her a quick kiss and hug, and promise to return after helping Pipes in the kitchen, which made her smile. Everybody just seemed so _together_, it warmed and tugged at her heart.

When everything was prepared (_thought Frank was not this year's turkey. Hedge made a promise that he would bring up that discussion again next year_), everybody sat around the huge, adorned table.

Percy and Jason took the heads of the tables, giving a feeling of security. Annabeth sat to Percy's right, not wanting to be alone, holding his hand tightly, and Pipes sat at Jason's left, doing the same as Annabeth. Frank and Hazel sat next each other in the middle of the table, a nervous energy between them, which made Hedge narrow his eyes and everybody else smile. Leo, Nico, and Hedge were scattered around the table.

Annabeth cleared her throat, gaining everybody's attention, "Could we maybe go around and say what we're thankful for, like a normal Thanksgiving?"

Everybody just grinned, excited at the idea of actually being _normal_ for once. Leo _volunteered _to go first, making everybody weary but happy.

"I, for one, am thankful for _Piper_, a _mighty fine_ person, though she can't really _coo-" _He was cut off by a pissed off Jason, who slapped the back of his head, but Pipes was grinning the whole time.

"Well, I am _thankful_ for muzzles. The one for dogs, to shut them up, you know?" Jason gave Leo a pointed look, while everyone else just snickered. Pipes decided to go next.

"I am thankful for _wooden spoons_, they're so _helpful_ for smacking people." Percy just pouted at her, she laughed. Percy was up next.

"That's nice and all, but I am thankful for my political rights, the right to be either _mashed_, _roasted, or fried, without people judging me!_ See, this is why the Irish are so _successful, _they have _potatoes_. Go, Irish!" With that, everyone, except Annabeth, looked at him strangely. She was used to his antics by now.

It was Nico's turn, surprising everybody, "I am thankful for burgers." The way he said it was funny, his face was at peace and was solemn.

"I am thankful for real turkeys, not artificial ones." Frank gave Hedge a look, who just shrugged, Hedge was thankful for _killing_. Next was Hazel, she was thankful for Frank, they both blushed, making everyone else laugh. Finally, it was Annabeth's turn. Her face was serious, but she had a grateful air to her, which sobered everyone else up.

"I am _thankful _so many things, I can't even express them all. I am thankful for _Camp Half-Blood_. I am thankful for every demigod that lives there. I am thankful for any demigod that has passed on trying to protect others, the brave, the courageous, all of them. I am thankful for Chiron. I am thankful to all the gods despite their flaws, even _Poseidon_. I am thankful for my _amazing boyfriend_," Percy squeezed her hand, "He came all the way into the deepest part of _hell_, just so we would be together. I am thankful for his love, and anything that comes with it. I am thankful for all of you rescuing Percy and I. I am thankful for you guys. You are my family, for now, for tomorrow, for forever. I love you, guys, all of you."

Tears were freely, flowing down her face now, but that didn't matter. Everybody got up and engulfed her into a giant, group hug. She was beyond _thankful_ for her family.

Unknown to the demigods, there were twelve different animals outside, with an air of royalty, watching intently. Out of the animals, there was a sea monster and an owl, both had tiny smiles on their faces.


End file.
